


Choices

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Cassandra had seen two visions, two possible futures, and had stayed alive long enough to tell Lex about them? This is how I think Hourglass should have ended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

## Choices

by sere727

[]()

* * *

Title: Choices  
Author:Sere727  
Rating:R(just to be safe)  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me nor does this episode except the parts I changed in it. They belong to DC comics and all the writer of the Superman's and Smallville Summary: what would have happened if Cassandra had seen two visions, two possible future, and had stayed alive long enough to tell Lex about them. This is how Hourglass should have ended. First fic so be gentle 

Choices 
    
    
             "I come bearing gifts." said Lex, his expensive shoes clicking on the brown linoleum floor.
            He walked in to the room, carrying a bouquet of red roses and baby's breath.
    
             "So did the Greeks." Cassandra answered ,sniffing the air as her blind eyes eerily landed on Lex.
    
             Lex smirked, coming to stand at the foot of her bed and laid the roses down," I've come to take you up on your offer. "Lex said.
    
            "I thought you controlled your own destiny?" Cassandra said, a twin smirk on her face, it wasn't often that someone got to throw a Luthor's own words back in there face.
    
            "I do. But certain things have happened in my life, signs I don't want to ignore." Lex said, the smirk fading from his face.
    

"What kind of signs?" Cassandra asked, getting up from the desk she had been sitting at. 

"I lived when I should have died," Lex answered a unreadable expression coming over his face at the memory of his own personal guardian angel leaning over him soaking wet at the side of a riverbank. 

"There must be a reason for that. You see I don't want to do good things, I want to do great things." Lex said, and if anyone else had been in the room to see his face they would have stepped back in fear. 

"Well you don't need me for that. "Cassandra said, walking over to her recliner, and sitting down. 

"What's the matter Cassandra afraid of what you'll see?" Lex said, tauntingly knowing she would take the bait. 

Cassandra never being one to step down from a challenge barked out a sharp "Sit." 

Lex pulled the foot rest out from the chair and sat down in front of her. 

"You've been warned." she said, holding out her hand. 

Lex took the hand, trying very hard not to roll his eyes. 

Cassandra was immediately pulled into a vision. Her thin slippers unable to protect her from the chill of the hard marble floor. The beauty of the house momentarily rendering her speechless, that was nothing compared to the sites she saw out the nearby window, on of them being the Lincoln Memorial. Before she could look any further she was startled by the voices behind her. Cassandra spun around , and saw Clark coming slowly down the staircase a little black haired girl tucked safely in his arm. 

She saw Lex walk in from the ballroom, which was still littered with the trash from an earlier party, he loosened his tie, and took the sleeping girl from Clark's arm only after laying a kiss on his lovers lips. 

The little girl opened her beautiful blue eyes, as she seemed to wake up enough to throw her arms around Lex's neck and kiss his cheek. Cassandra heard her murmur "Papa will you and Daddy read me a story before I go to bed?" Then she was violently jerked into her next vision. 

Lex was standing in the Oval Office, completely alone, looking around the room, a evil glint in his eye, and walked out one of the side doors. 

There was a flash and he was standing in a field of sunflowers, walking over to one of them he began to caress it. But at the touch of his hands it began to wilt and die, and the rest of the field followed. Becoming nothing more than a field of bone and ash. Lex stood up, smiling he began to survey his handiwork as the dark grey clouds gathered overhead and began to raining blood. 

Cassandra's heart began to speed up at the images in her head but before he heart could give out she was shown all the lies between Clark and Lex, and Lex's devotion to uncovering the truth about Clark's secret, and she began to realize that this is there downfall. That this would be the end of the friendship and the beginning of a war to end all wars. 

All of a sudden Cassandra was dragged from her vision, Lex`s hand her only lifeline. "What did you see?" Lex asked calmly. 

Cassandra started gasping for breath, Lex tried to pull away, "Let me go get a doctor." he said, trying to get up but Cassandra surprisingly strong grip wouldn't allow it. 

She knew that if she did not tell him now than her second vision would most likely come to pass. 

"No." Cassandra managed to croak out, "Come closer...I must tell you this" she whispered, her voice leaving her slowly. 

Lex leaned forward, gripping her hand with his other one. You have to make a...choice." Cassandra struggled to say fighting for every breath. "You have two possible futures...one of ultimate power..."Cassandra stopped lapsing into a coughing fit, "another of a love and happiness...you must choose one. "she stopped trying to catch her breath. 

"How do I choose?" Lex asked, desperately knowing she was about to die. 

"You must choose between your love for...Clark or your curiosity for his...secrets. "Cassandra said, gasping her last breath her hands going limp. Lex looked at her face, a mask of shock and fear. 

He dropped her hand quickly trying not to throw up, "I need some help in here." Lex yelled, furiously wiping his hands on his jacket. Trying to wipe away the feel of death. "Somebody!" he yelled, backing out of the room, he ran into the nurse as he was going out. 

Lex didn't even stay to hear the nurse say what he already knew, he had killed Cassandra. His future had killed her. 

He quickly got out of the nursing home, avoiding Clark on the staircase, and jumped in his black Ferrari. He pushed the car to it's limits, and was in the castle driveway within a matter of minutes. He pulled his car up to the garage and left it for one of the servants to take care of, and pulled out his cell phone to call his secretary and cancel his day. 

He burst into the mansion, telling his butler that he did not want to be disturbed no matter what, and walked up the stairs to his room shutting and locking the door. 

He leaned against it for a moment then shed all his clothes and jumped in his shower, turning it up hot enough to burn himself. 

He stood under the spray for a moment before grabbing his soap and washcloth, and began to scrub. He scrubbed until his skin was raw, and couldn't feel anything but pain. 

He finally just flung away the washcloth and gave up, he turned off the water and roughly toweled himself off. He went outside and pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and a long-sleeve grey t-shirt. 

After he had gotten dressed he went downstairs to the library and pulled out a bottle of his old Scotch, pouring himself half a glass, he sat down in the chair in front of the fire, and began sipping the drink his mind going over what Cassandra had said before she died. 

Lex didn't know how long he sat there but when he did finally begin to notice his surroundings again he realized it was dark out and the clock on the mantle, read 12:00. 

He just sat there, Cassandra's word's haunting him, he knew that she had been talking about the room that he had devoted to Clark. 

Lex finished off the last of his glass before getting up, and walking to said room. 

He pulled out his keys, and opened the door. His wrecked Porsche was in the middle of the room, and there were countless files strewn about the room. They were filled with information about Clark, from his adoption, to his first day of kindergarten and up until the day Lex had met him. 

Lex just stood and looked around the room, finally coming to a decision. 

He picked up the house phone and called down to the kitchen where he knew Enrique would be and told him that he wanted this room cleared out before he got back. When he was sure it would be taken care of he laid the phone back on it's cradle, walked over to one of the many stacks of files, threw them in the trash and dropped a match in. When the fire would begin to diminish he would throw on another stack of files. Until they all lay in the trash, and by the time he left the room it was filled with ashes and smoke, and Lex hoped his friendship with Clark would not follow this example. 

He walked down the to the garage and grabbed the keys to the Jag, and pulled out heading for the Kent Farm. 

He drove for almost 20 minutes until he finally came to the gravel drive way and slowed down, not wanting to wake up Jonathan Kent, he was incredibly relieved to see a light on up in Clark's loft. 

Lex pulled the car to the side of the barn, out of the direct line of sight of the house, and got out walking up toward the loft. 

When Lex reached the top of the stairs he just stopped to stare, completely amazed. Clark was standing at the window staring out, the moonlight reflecting off his hair, his hazel green eyes seeming to glow with life, gave him lent him an aura of ethereal beauty. Lex finally reached the top step and knocked on the wood banister 

"You look like your carrying the weight of the world, on your shoulders." Lex said, smiling as Clark started then smile at Lex in recognition. 

"Hey Lex what are you doing out this late?" Clark asked, as Lex came up and stood across from Clark. His hands itching to reach for him but not daring to until he said what he had come to say. 

"Couldn't sleep, needed to talk to you about something." Lex said, thinking about how he was going to tell Clark about the room and what Cassandra had told him before she had died. 

"Yeah I couldn't sleep either. Cassandra died today." Clark said, his voice tinted with sadness ,and his face falling at the memory. 

"Yeah I know, I was there when it happened." Lex answered, finding the opening he needed. 

Clark looked up confused, and then finally seeing the slightly haunted look in his friend's eyes. "She read my future. The vision killed her, or at least part of it." Lex said. 

"What are you talking about Lex?" Clark asked, confusion written all over his face. 

"I went to see Cassandra and decided to let her read my future. She took my hand and at first she was happy...but then it changed, to fear. She had a heart attack. But just before she died she was able to tell me a little of what she saw." Lex said, pausing. He looked over at Clark apprehensively. 

He saw that Clark was still a little shocked but was listening with rapt attention. "She said she saw two futures for me, one of ultimate power, and one of love and happiness. That I had a choice to make, to either choose your secret or...you." Lex said, watching Clark's reaction. 

Clark looked at Lex strangely, "What do you mean my secret or me?" Clark asked. 

"Here Clark," Lex said, handing him a key knowing this was the only way to make Clark understand. 

"This the one and only key to a room in the mansion, which is right now being dismantled." 

"I have been investigating the crash and...you." Lex said, hesitating on the last part knowing that with one word Clark could destroy him. 

Clark took the key a slightly guarded. "Investigating me? Why?" Clark asked, his voice slightly clipped. 

"I know you have your secrets, Clark. Please, don't lie I'm not asking anything. "Lex said, cutting off Clark before he could even open his mouth. "When Cassandra told me that I had to choose between your secrets or you, I knew my answer before she even finished speaking. I chose you, and I hope that one day you can trust me enough to tell me your secrets on your own, when I have earned that trust. But until that time comes I can wait." Lex said, he waited with baited breath for Clark's answer 

Clark looked at the key, and then up at Lex's face and saw the most open expression he had ever seen there. Clark also saw something that he had thought he would only ever see in his dreams. 

Clark leaned forward and captured Lex's lips in a butterfly kiss, then pulled back, a light blush tinging his cheeks. 

Lex face was a mask of both shock and indescribable joy, "Lex I--" but was cut off by Lex's finger brushing his lips. 

"Shh" he whispered then leaned in, and pulled Clark into another kiss. This kiss was deeper and caused Clark to moan and wrap his arms around Lex and draw him flush against his body. They kept kissing like that until Lex pulled back needing to breath, Clark leaned his forehead against Lex's. 

"I promise you Lex I do trust you and I will tell you everything one day, but for now know that I love ."Clark said, both breathing hard. 

"I know I love you to." Lex said and sealed his choice with a kiss. 

**THE END**


End file.
